


刑侦训练

by seven_7d



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 火影忍者 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_7d/pseuds/seven_7d
Summary: 些微色情描写





	刑侦训练

“那是什么？”  
带土和卡卡西一起走在暗部颇为阴暗的地下通道，带土目测他们已经下潜200多米了，而这冗长的楼梯丝毫没有结束的意思。  
“暗部的刑侦训练，”卡卡西不慌不忙的一阶一阶走着，似乎早就习惯了这种长途跋涉的“报道”，“你在之前已经用战争证明了自己的身手，所以如果想要加入暗部，只需要进行一下必要的刑侦训练就是了。”  
带土默默地点了点头，此时距离四战已经过去了五个月，木叶重新回归一片祥和，卡卡西还没有完全做好准备成为第六代火影，千手纲手依然在蹂躏着木质办公桌。  
“那……会有些什么呢？”带土试图让自己学着卡卡西的样子悠闲点，但黑暗和没有一点杂音的寂静让人烦闷不已，幸亏和他重归于好的卡卡西主动提出帮他共同完成这项任务，否则他在这无限长的楼梯里就自动崩溃了。  
“鞭打，烙铁，幻术，身体穿孔，视觉刺激……”卡卡西如数家珍，“嘛……总之各种刑具都会给你用上一遍的，直到他们确定你无论如何都不会透露木叶的情报为止。”  
“……”带土有些哆嗦，“你就这么心安理得的把我送来了……居然没有一点心疼！”  
“没什么，”卡卡西微微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“我当初可是被团藏亲手培训了两个月呢，你的话应该只需要两个星期就够了。”  
“团藏……”带土听到这个名字依旧咬牙切齿，他当然窥探过卡卡西是如何被“培训”成这副钢筋铁骨的模样，少年虚弱的呻吟和破碎的身躯他依旧记得，团藏根本不是为了保护木叶的情报如何如何，他只是想让卡卡西交出这只眼睛。  
「“不可以……”卡卡西身上布满鞭痕、灼痕，肋下、肩膀、小腹上的皮肤甚至被整块切下，伤口深可见骨，却因为特殊药物的刺激无法因麻木和缺血而缓解痛处“只有这个……坚决不可以……”」  
“嘛，就是因为那个嘛，”卡卡西在他耳边轻声说，“托你的福刑侦室才换了个地方。”  
带土脑内的记忆被强行打断，他下意识的一个激灵，看到身边已经成年的卡卡西有些狡猾的眯着眼睛。那次的他很少见的重燃热血冲出去把卡卡西从铁架上救了下来，团藏听说后当然大为震怒，果断的采取了什么措施让带土再没能闯进暗部总部。他摸了摸身边有些尖削却足够健壮的肩膀:“那后来……你怎么样？”  
“自来也带回了纲手姬，”卡卡西满不在乎的任带土摸着他，“三忍中的两位同时向团藏施压，他也不得不在意一下。”  
“谢谢自来也……”带土深吸一口气，摇晃着脑袋把那些血肉模糊的画面消除掉。

 

带土急性子的走在前面，卡卡西不紧不慢的跟在后面，又一个转弯过后，带土抓着铁栏的手突然消失在他自己的视线里。  
“？！”他整个身体狠狠地哆嗦了一下，条件反射的双腿使力蹦到了卡卡西身后。  
“啊啊啊——”带土一只手紧抓着卡卡西的肩膀一只手颤抖着举在卡卡西面前，“手啊手啊手啊——”  
“手还在。”卡卡西冷漠的握住带土举在他面前的颤抖的爪子。  
“呼……”带土树袋熊一样两只手从后面抱住卡卡西的肩膀，“暗部太吓人了太吓人了……”  
卡卡西无视了四战影帝深入骨髓的演技，直接掏出四张符纸，割破手指熟练的画了几下。贴在面前的虚空上。  
冗长的台阶慢慢的消散，一个铁门慢慢的出现在两人面前。  
“切，”带土十分不屑，“大蛇丸吃剩下的。”  
“远远不止，”卡卡西伸出食指摇了摇，“这可不是什么幻术，这是实打实的结界，不事先准备的话连神威都没有办法。”  
“很胖胖，”带土冷漠的鼓了个掌，“给我一天时间，明天我就能带你三秒钟来这里。”  
卡卡西不知道自己该怎么吐槽，他只能耸耸肩摸摸带土的头:“很抱歉不过我明天是不会和你一起来的了啊带土。”  
“……诶？”  
“明天就是你一个人了，带土。”卡卡西笑眯眯的打开铁门，出现在二人面前的是充斥着血腥气和金属刺破肉体声音的……又一个幻术……  
“呵呵……”带土干巴巴的笑着，“阿斯玛……啊不，伊比喜你好……”  
卡卡西的白眼已经快要完全翻过去了:“伊比喜，幻术对这个家伙差不多是没有作用的，你不用特意这样。”  
“我只是想给他做个预警，”伊比喜面无表情的带着两个人进了模拟审讯室，“虽然知道这几年他混的不错但从前你们班那个哭包我也是记得的。”

“那么，先从最简单的言语压迫开始吧，”伊比喜挥了挥手，四个小忍者冲长官和卡卡西低了低头就有秩序的坐到了满脸……期待？的铐着手铐脚镣的宇智波带土面前。  
“你没事吧？”伊比喜看了一眼坐在他身边正在深呼吸的旗木卡卡西。  
“没什么。”卡卡西眯起眼睛笑了一下，时隔几个月，他对带土戴着手铐脚镣的样子还是有些心悸。

言语压迫进行了五分钟，直到最后一个小忍者也被带土的嘲讽与反嘲讽搞哭之后，伊比喜终于吐出了最后一口气。  
“够了带土……”卡卡西他们听不到审讯室里面的动静，他不知道带土和小忍者们都说了些什么，但是从带土丰富又精彩的面部表情来看这个训练大概可以结束了……  
“快别哭啦，”卡卡西打开门之后看见带土正一脸怜悯的安慰那些小忍者，“伊比喜看到要骂你们没用的啊！”  
“伊比喜已经看见了！”卡卡西忍无可忍的拖着还在施展演技的带土远离那些正在抽噎的年轻人，“下一回合了好吧！下一回合！”  
“说真的卡卡西，”带土在被拖着向前走的时候还不忘溜须相方一番，“这些人啊，啧啧，绑在一起都连你13岁的时候的一半毒舌都不够！”  
“哦，那可真是太抱歉了。”于是卡卡西微笑着给他铐上了又一层手铐并把他死死的绑在十字刑架上，“快点吧，伊比喜。”  
接下来的极刑部分进行的也很顺利，带土除了会在身体被穿刺或烙铁接触时发出些闷在喉咙里的呻吟外，其他的时候都是一副比较冷漠的样子。  
挥鞭子的小忍者累的脑袋发昏，而负责烙铁的也是满头大汗，嘴里还要一直喊:“说不说！说不说！说不说……”  
“不说！”带土同样音量的吼回去，“人家不依！死都不依！”  
本来因为看到带土受刑而有些伤心的卡卡西伤心的捏了捏眉头……  
连负责施刑的小忍者都笑了起来，伊比喜终于忍无可忍:“笑什么笑！打了这么半天就只有这一句话？平时教你们那些都喂狗吃了？！”  
眼看着被神情凶狠的上司吼的几个学徒又要抽抽搭搭的哭出来了，带土赶紧打圆场:“诶好啦好啦其实打的挺疼的！”  
然后他又侧过头用谁都能听到的声音悄悄地说:“左边身体打起来比较疼快干活吧……”  
于是在接下来的刑罚中，带土一直在跟着他们挥鞭的节奏“噫！啊！哦！”的毫无感情的浪叫着。  
卡卡西心疼的看了一圈被四战影帝高超的演技雷的懵的一比的各位，赶紧跟伊比喜叫停。  
“好了，这是最后一项了。”伊比喜带着两人进了最里面的一间密室。  
“刚才的那些人呢？”带土热情的询问着之前那些小忍者的状况。  
“……”伊比喜瞪了他一眼，天知道早在一个小时前他那些经过严苛训练的徒弟是如何声嘶力竭的向他告饶再也不要接触这个战场上下来的流氓了。  
“这一次，我亲自培训你。”伊比喜站在带土的对面积蓄起查克拉。

趁这个时候，卡卡西和带土一起扫视着这个密室。这里没有桌椅板凳，甚至连墙壁都是软的，显然是为幻术做足了准备。带土也早在外面被除去了手铐脚镣，不过门上密密麻麻的符咒也向囚徒说明了徒手破门的不可能性。  
“带土，收掉下写轮眼。”伊比喜在准备间隙命令道。  
于是带土不情不愿的闭上了眼睛。  
“蠢货！”卡卡西忍无可忍的捶了下他的后脑勺，“是让你把写轮眼收起来！”  
“作弊！”于是带土捂着脑袋嚎叫着恢复了平常的黑色眼瞳。  
“可以了。”伊比喜在带土回头的瞬间跟他对视，后者怔了一下就颓然的跪倒在地上，卡卡西了然的退后两步静观其变。  
“啊啊啊——”带土的尖叫来的十分快，几乎是在卡卡西还没退上两步的时候，他就嚎了起来，“啊啊啊不不不啊啊啊——”  
“这……”卡卡西茫然的看着在地上边滚边叫的带土，又看了看伊比喜，“这……”  
伊比喜也茫然的摇了摇头，这个幻术的高明之处就在于被施术者所看到的幻境完全是根据自己的软肋描绘出来的，所以他也不知道发生了什么。  
“啊啊啊——”带土还在抱着脑袋尖叫，“不我招啊我招啊啊啊——”  
“解！”眼看着带土已经说出了招供这句话，伊比喜赶紧终止了这可怕的幻术。  
“怎么啦……”卡卡西赶紧上前给他擦擦口水眼泪，“你的幻术造诣那么高啊……”  
可是带土只是哆嗦着抱着他，一句话都不肯说。  
“这，要再来一次吗？”伊比喜摊开双手，带土这个样子绝对是不合格的。  
卡卡西向带土确认了一下。  
“我……我可以……”带土颤颤巍巍的站起来，他的上下牙还在打战。  
“除，除了这个……什么都可以……”他死死的扒住伊比喜的大衣，“给老子换一个场景……”  
“这个场景是你自己构造的。”伊比喜无能为力的摇摇头。  
于是带土哆嗦着嘴唇吐出一句:“操！”  
伊比喜再一次做起准备工作，卡卡西在这个间隙鼓励带土:“没什么嘛，只是幻觉而已啊带土，幻觉而已。”  
可是带土除了死死的盯着他之外好像什么都没听进去。  
“好了开始。”伊比喜睁开了眼睛，“带土！”  
两人目光交接的一瞬带土再次跪倒在地，可不到两秒后嚎叫再一次响起。  
“啊啊啊——”带土边哭边滚边喊，“啊啊啊卡卡西啊啊啊不要啊——”  
被叫到名字的卡卡西很是震惊，他不得不开始好奇自己是曾经对带土做了什么。  
“我招我招——”带土又开始语无伦次起来，“啊啊啊卡卡西不——在我这里！！都在我这里！！我的给你！啊啊啊卡卡西啊——”  
“伊比喜，我很好奇……”卡卡西急切的伸出手，“能让我知道他看见了什么吗？”  
伊比喜点了点头就又朝他睁开了眼睛。

卡卡西快速的在幻术间穿行着，他必须赶在写轮眼发挥作用前知道令带土如此崩溃的场景是什么。  
“啊啊啊——”带土的尖叫越来越近。  
拨开繁茂的树丛，映入卡卡西眼帘的场景不禁让他也浑身哆嗦了一下。  
一个15岁的自己，身体被折叠成诡异的形状，正被些什么人进出着，浑身狼藉的小卡卡西捂着左眼气若游丝:  
“不给你……”  
“……”  
“啊啊啊我给你我给你——”和卡卡西站在同一边的带土跪在地上挖着自己的眼球却无论如何都挖不出，“我的给你我的给你——啊啊啊卡卡西啊啊啊——”  
“……”卡卡西看着带土营造的幻境无语的感动着，“我谢谢你没有喊‘来来来正面上……’什么的。”  
他拎起痛哭流涕的带土:“解！”

事实证明，到了最后，带土还是没能通过这个训练。  
卡卡西也没有提到自己曾见识过带土的幻境，他以六代目的身份吩咐带土做一个普通上忍。  
“也挺好的。”每天在火影家里白吃白喝的上忍笑道。  
火影也笑了，他知道自己不用出任务这件事就可以让对方高兴的多活十年。

 

“卡卡西，说你会活的比我久。”  
“好好好，我会活的和你一样久。”


End file.
